


Bart and Cass

by virus21



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Impulse (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, Or Is It?, Short & Sweet, Why hasn't anyone paired these two?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Bart is invited to a Wayne Gala by Tim, on one condition: He can't be him. Cass also is there and hates that fact.





	Bart and Cass

**Author's Note:**

> First of a series. I just find people that our young Mr Allen might be a good pair with. Odd since I haven't do so with other characters, but this just occurred to me.

“Ok Bart, we are trusting you to be on your best behavior” Tim was taking a risk, a big risk, letting one Bart Allen to a Wayne Foundation gala. He would rather not, but he invited all the other Titans over, so he didn't want to leave Bart out. Bruce would rather none of them be here, but Tim was getting sick of not having anyone his own age outside of the rare times Stephanie was invited. Cass generally avoided coming all together unless Bruce or Barbara insisted she appear.

“Yes Tim, I, one Bart Allen, will be on my best behavior and not make an ass of myself as I'm sure you all were thinking” Bart didn't even try to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

The group then broke. Tim, along with Cassie and Conner went to mingle, while Bart decided to stick to the snack table. He figured it was safer and he wouldn't risk putting his foot in his mouth. He wouldn't want to “embarrass” Tim with being him. To say he wasn't happy not being himself wasn't fun. The others should have just left him in the tower or Keystone. It would have been better than wasting his time among rich people.

The food wasn't even good. Rich people food rarely was to Bart. The only decent thing was shrimp and it appeared that Jason Todd had already cleaned house there. Bart thought about talking to him, but decided against it. Jason just stared for a bit, a look of understanding on his face, before leaving with the last shrimp. He looked like he was flirting with Bette Kane. Now that's a pair he never thought of.

“And I'm not even old enough to drink. Not that alcohol would even work on me”.

“At these parties, you don't get carded. Most assume that the parents are alright with it” Bart turned to see the voice came from Cassandra Cain, who was holding two wine glasses. In a way she reminded Bart of Rose, dangerous and damaged. But while Rose was bitter and manipulative, Cass was soft and closed. 

“I take it you got convinced to come to this waste of time”? Cass seemed to be just as bored as Bart himself was.

“Tim didn't want to feel bad inviting Cassie and Conner and not me. Personally, he shouldn't have bothered”. Cass was sympathetic. She hated these things. Really hated them. Too many people, most of them acting fake. And there was only some much of Barbara or Dick she could stand while being in this place.

“I assume that Tim didn't want you acting like yourself”? Cass said, handing Bart one of her glasses of wine, which Bart happily took and quickly drank, like someone who wanted to get wasted as soon as possible.

“No, he didn't” Bart said, while fighting the burning of the alcohol “Again, he shouldn't have invited me. Or rather, I shouldn't have accepted”.

“I understand. One reason I hate these parties is that everyone is fake. They don't show how they really are. Its all a mask. I live with masks. I want real people” She was so blunt, so honest. Again, a whole contrast to Rose. 

After taking a shot of her own drink, Cass took Bart's hand and went to a nearby service ladder. The duo climbed and were now on outlook of the room.

“I usually come up here during these things” Cass explained “Here I can see how people are. What they do when no one knows they are being watched”. That was such a bat thing to do. But Bart understood the logic. They could see it all. Conner was with Tim and Cassie, apparently pretending to be more sophisticated than he was, given the flustered reaction the person he was speaking with had. Not to mention how embarrassed Tim and Cassie looked. Guess Tim should have been watching Conner instead of Bart.

They saw Jason cozying up with Bette. Cass explained to Bart that the two got close during a citywide crisis and they were paired together during it. What an odd couple, but Bart admits he's seen odder.

And there was Barbara and Dick. The two were either taking with Barbara's dad or into each other the whole time, trying hard to avoid taking to anyone they didn't know. Good plan.

“Hey, the clock tower is empty right now. Want to leave this stupid thing and hang out I think is the word”. Bart nodded, wanting to get out of here “But won't everyone wonder where we are going”? 

“Doubt it. I keep to myself most of the time and Babs and Bruce rarely feel the need to look for me. And you have been hiding to avoid embarrassing Tim. No one will notice” Bart liked how perfect it was.

The two left and Bart ran them to the tower. Bart apologized for messing Cass's hair, but she was never one to be prim and proper. Besides, they were just hanging. 

They entered the tower and Cass picked took her cell and called....for a pizza?

“I'm best friends with Stephanie Brown. It comes in handy. Besides, you look hungry and Tim told me speedsters eat a lot” All valid points.

After eating the pizzas and polishing off a bottle of red wine that Cass swiped from the manor, which she forced Bart not to tell anyone, the two watched some anime on Babs' computer, which she also asked Bart not to tell anyone.

As they watched, Cass thought about Bart. He was almost he opposite: Open, while she was closed. He was outgoing and she was reserved. He was a fast long talker, while she was slower and more blunt. And yet, they were getting along. Then she remembered Babs and Dick, Tim and Stephanie and now, Jason and Bette. They were so different to each other and yet they just...gelled she guessed was the word. Perhaps that was her and Bart. 

She didn't dwell on it much. The alcohol was starting to take effect. Guess she was building up tolerance since in the past one drink of light beer would knock her cold. Bart was starting to get tipsy too. Guess Flash metabolism wasn't much when you didn't drink the stuff often. Both laid down, hoping to let the booze run it course.

The next morning, Barbara entered her tower home, having stayed with Dick over night. She saw the slight of her young charge and one time successor as Batgirl, curled on the floor, snuggling up with Bart Allen, a empty bottle of wine and pizza boxes around them. She was glad that they were at least clothed and showed no signs of funny business, but concerned. 

Maybe she was being to much of an over protective mother, but she really didn't want her to be in such situations. But what right did she have though? Cass had the right to have some normalcy in her life and that involved the opposite sex. She was mature enough at this point to have that, possibly more than Babs herself was at Cass' age, which she thought was kind of sad.

And Bart, despite his rather manic personality, was a fun, nice guy. Plus he was safe and that's what Babs wanted. Maybe she would bring it up with both Bruce and Tim and maybe even Wally later. Right now, she was content to let the sleep right there.

She wheeled over to her coffee machine and prepared a pot. Not for herself, she had some at Dick's, but for the two sleeping young people. They were going to have a hell of a hangover when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Why haven't DC tried and paired these two?


End file.
